Away From Home
by Victoria Winchester
Summary: Um caso em um lugar bem diferente do que estão acostumados. E um segredo guardado a sete chaves revelado. Wincest.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Eles não me pertecem, todos os direitos são do Eric Kripke, não ganho nada escrevendo isso além de diversão.

**Agradecimento : **Essa fic foi escrita por mim e pelo meu deuso de wincest, ViniSaporta. Obrigada menino, me ajudou muito com a fic, inclusive com as partes mais quentes XD

**Nota : **Conteúdo adulto. Relação homossexual incetuosa. Não gosta, não leia. Simples.

** Nota² : **Sem beta, perdoem os errinhos básicos XD

**Resumo : **Um caso em um lugar bem diferente do que estão acostumados. E um segredo guardado a sete chaves revelado. Wincest.

* * *

Sam estava sentado no sofá do pequeno quarto de motel, perdido em pensamentos. Dean entrou apressado, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Sam! Eu tenho uma novidade pra te contar – Disse Dean, sem conseguir esconder sua felicidade.

- O que foi? – Disse Sam, curioso.

- Eu achei um novo caso para nós. Adivinha onde vai ser?

- Não sei, no México? Diz logo, Dean!

- No Brasil! – Dean falou, com um sorriso do tamanho do mundo.

- Brasil? – Sam repetiu. Por um momento, Dean achou que ele estivesse assustado com a idéia.

- Sim, Brasil! Caramba, eu sempre tive vontade de conhecer aquele lugar, deve ser maravilhoso! Dizem que lá tem belas praias, e que as brasileiras são muito gostosas! – Dean falou com um sorriso malicioso. Sam apenas revirou os olhos.

- É simples, Sammy. Desaparecimentos no meio da madrugada, sem rastros... Provavelmente, uma criatura ou algo assim.

- Casos nunca são simples Dean, sempre terá algo mais.

- Bom, de qualquer maneira, é algo com o que já estamos acostumados. Vai ser fácil.

Arrumaram suas coisas, e em menos de 30 minutos já estavam na estrada.

- Mas Dean, se vamos para um lugar longe como o Brasil, não poderemos levar o carro.

- Eu já pensei nisso, Sam. O caso deve ser coisa de poucos dias, mas mesmo assim eu quero passar pelo menos uma semana lá. Vai ser como férias, entende? Um tempo para nos desestressarmos, curtimos um lugar diferente, pessoas diferentes. – Disse Dean, olhando de canto de olho para Sam enquanto dirigia. - Estava pensando em alugarmos um carro por lá, o que acha? Eu poderia deixar o Impala em algum estacionamento perto do aeroporto.

- Hum, tudo bem. Mas você nunca me contou esse interesse que tem pelo Brasil. O que aconteceu?

- Nada, Sam. Apenas gosto de conhecer lugares diferentes.

Sam não entendeu muito bem, mas deu de ombros e deixou pra lá. Alguns minutos depois, o Impala já estava em uma garagem perto do aeroporto e eles já estavam no Dermott Municipal Airport, pegando o vôo. A viagem durou cerca de nove horas. Sam dormiu pesadamente, pela primeira vez em tempos conseguia fazer isso. Já para Dean, foi torturante cada minuto que se passava. Não conseguia pregar os olhos. Chegando ao Galeão, Dean acordou Sam. Ele saiu sonolento, quase caindo na hora de descer do avião, se não fosse por Dean tê-lo segurado.

- Onde estamos? – Sam perguntou, esfregando os olhos, enquanto olhava em volta, o aeroporto abarrotado de gente.

- No Galeão. – Disse Dean, com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto – Venha, vamos pegar um táxi.

Entraram na fila enorme. Sam olhou com uma careta.

- Vamos mesmo ficar aqui, em pé, nessa fila quilométrica?

- Não temos alternativa, Sam. Até eu alugar um carro, nossa única solução vai ser o táxi.

Sam bufou.

Alguns bons quarenta minutos depois chegou a vez deles. Sam estava com um mau humor do cão, reclamando incessantemente que seus pés estavam doendo, que ele precisava de um banho, e todo aquele blábláblá que Dean já conhecia. Mas foi aí que passou uma coisa pela cabeça dele.

- Ah, caramba! – Dean falou em um tom espantado. Nessa hora, Sam parou de resmungar e olhou para Dean.

- Que foi?

- Eu esqueci que nós só temos dólares.

- O quê? – Sam disse, arregalando os olhos – Dean, eu vou te matar! Como você pode esquecer isso? E agora, como vamos pegar esse maldito táxi? – Gritava, chamando a atenção das pessoas, que os encaravam estranhamente.

- Sam, quer calar a boca? Eu vou dar um jeito! Para de gritar, que as pessoas já estão começando a achar que somos uma dupla de estrangeiros doidos!

Sam olhou de cara feia para Dean, mas se calou. Chegou o próximo táxi, e Dean, meio sem jeito, foi falar com o motorista. Pegou seu dicionário que tinha comprado numa lojinha no aeroporto, e começou a ler, procurando as frases certas.

O taxista viu que ele estava com dificuldades, se inclinou no banco e disse para ele não se preocupar, porque ele sabia falar inglês. Dean agradeceu aos céus por isso.

- Mas você aceita em dólar? – Perguntou, meio receoso. Sam só observava os dois.

- Olha, eu não costumo aceitar, mas vou abrir uma excessão pra vocês .

Dean comemorou internamente, e entrou no carro, seguido por Sam. Assim que fecharam a porta, Dean lançou um olhar para Sam, como quem diz "eu disse que ia dar um jeito", e relaxou no banco. Sam virou o rosto e encarou a paisagem pela janela.

A viagem até o centro da cidade durou pouco mais de quinze minutos. Quando chegaram, Dean foi para a Casa de Câmbio trocar o dinheiro, enquanto Sam ficou numa lanchonete ali perto, tomando um suco. Distraído, não viu uma morena, com os cabelos longos e cacheados na altura da cintura, chegar perto dele e cumprimentá-lo.

- Olá, meu nome é Taís, e o seu?

- Haam... – Sam não tinha entendido o que ela havia falado, e não tinha idéia do que responder. Ela ficou encarando ele até que ele resolveu responder alguma coisa, em inglês mesmo.

- Desculpe, eu não entendi. Eu não sei falar português.¹

A garota precisou de alguns segundos para entender o que se passava.

- Oh, me desculpe! Eu não sabia que você era estrangeiro! – Disse, sem graça.

- ... – Sam continuou não entendendo o que aquela menina queria dizer.

A garota parou e encarou Sam, como se estivesse escolhendo as palavras antes de falar.

- Desculpe... eu não sei falar inglês muito bem...¹ - Ela disse – Mas talvez você possa me ajudar.

- Ah, claro. – Sam sorriu, agora entendendo o que ela queria dizer.

- Bom, vou perguntar de novo... meu nome é Taís, e o seu?

- Eu sou Sam, muito prazer. – Disse, apertando a mão estendida da garota.

- Mas e aí Sam, de onde você é? – Ela perguntou, se sentando na cadeira em frente a ele.

- Dos Estados Unidos. – Sam respondeu. Preferiu não entrar em muitos detalhes.

- Hum... mas veio até aqui a trabalho ou só por diversão?

Nessa hora Dean chegou, e olhou de Sam para Taís, de Taís para Sam, e abriu um sorriso divertido.

- Olá Sam, não vai apresentar sua namorada? – Disse Dean, e Sam o fuzilou com os olhos. Antes que ele pudesse responder, Taís já tinha falado.

- Oh não, eu não sou namorada dele. Sou Taís, e acabamos de nos conhecer. E você é?

- Sou Dean, irmão dele. – Ele a olhou de cima a baixo, para depois se dirigir a Sam.

- Não querendo estragar o encontro de vocês, mas nós temos que ir. Não podemos chegar muito tarde na pensão. Ainda temos que fazer o check-in.

- Claro. Foi um prazer conhecer você, Taís.

- Espera! Eu... – Ela ficou um pouco sem graça e corou – Quer meu telefone? Sabe, se quiser sair algum dia, ou alguém que te mostre a cidade...

- Ahn... claro. – Sam corou também.

Taís anotou seu número e seu endereço e entregou a Sam. Despediram-se e foram embora. A caminho da Tijuca, onde ficava a pensão, Dean o olhou com o mesmo sorriso divertido que usou na lanchonete, quando viu ele e Taís juntos.

- Que isso hein, Sammy! Mal chegamos aqui e já tem gente de olho em você!

- Não enche, Dean.

- Ih, tá de mau humor porque, princesa? Ela até que é bonitinha, mas é bem atirada...

Como Sam não respondeu nada, Dean se calou. Não era possível que ele ainda estivesse assim por causa da fila do aeroporto... quando chegassem na pensão, iam conversar. Sam querendo ou não.

O táxi estacionou, e um Dean muito enrolado tentou agradecer ao taxista em português, mas depois de algumas tentativas frustradas conseguiu. Se registraram e subiram, entrando e largando suas coisas perto da porta. Sam foi direto para o banheiro e se trancou lá. Alguns instantes depois, Dean ouviu o barulho do chuveiro. Suspirou. Sam estava fugindo da conversa.

Se jogou em uma das camas que havia ali, pegou o controle da TV, mas ficou decepcionado ao ver que só haviam treze canais. Colocou em um que estava passando um filme mexicano qualquer e deitou, fechando os olhos e se perdendo em seus pensamentos. Porque Sam estava agindo daquela maneira? Ele tinha ficado assim desde que chegaram no país. Desistiu de entender, pois estava muito cansado para pensar nisso agora. Sam saiu do banho já com uma calça de moletom cinza, sem blusa. Dean pegou uma toalha, roupas limpas e entrou.

Assim que saiu, viu que Sam já estava dormindo, então teria que deixar a conversa para amanhã. Deitou-se em sua cama e fechou os olhos, e dormiu tão rapidamente que nem percebeu Sam o olhando de relance.

Continua...

* * *

¹ Já traduzido do inglês.

Essa é a minha primeira fanfic, ainda sou uma aprendiz nesse mundo, não sejam tão maus comigo, tá ? .

Prometo que tento postar o mais rápido possível . Reviews aceleram bastante o processo, seriam ótimas pra eu saber como vocês estão reagindo, sabe ? Hehe . Até o próximo capítulo õ/


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Eles não me pertecem, todos os direitos são do Eric Kripke, não ganho nada escrevendo isso além de diversão.

**Agradecimento : **Essa fic foi escrita por mim e pelo meu deuso de wincest, ViniSaporta. Obrigada menino, me ajudou muito com a fic, inclusive com as partes mais quentes XD

**Nota : **Conteúdo adulto. Relação homossexual incetuosa. Não gosta, não leia. Simples.

**Nota² : **Sem beta, perdoem os errinhos básicos XD

**Resumo : **Um caso em um lugar bem diferente do que estão acostumados. E um segredo guardado a sete chaves revelado. Wincest.

* * *

Acordou com a luz entrando pela janela. Se espreguiçou e caminhou até o banheiro, tão distraído que nem viu que o mais velho tinha acordado e de repente sentiu seu pulso ser agarrado, olhou para trás e viu que Dean estava o encarando.

- Me solta – Tentou se soltar, mas só o que conseguiu foi um apertão mais forte no seu pulso. – Agora.

- Não. – Respondeu Dean. – Você vai me explicar o que está acontecendo, ou então não sai daqui.

- Me. Solta. – Disse Sam, respirando fundo e tentando se libertar mais uma vez, falhando. Dean só apertou mais ainda o pulso do mais novo.

- Já disse que não vou soltar. Se quiser sair daqui, me diga o que está acontecendo.

Sam bufou. Estava perdendo a paciência. Olhou para Dean com um olhar assassino, mas não intimidou o Winchester mais velho. Por fim, acabou cedendo e relaxou a mão, a contragosto.

- O que você quer? – Perguntou numa voz mal humorada.

- Só quero saber por que estava agindo daquele jeito ontem. Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz?

- Não Dean, eu só estava cansado, irritado por passar nove horas dentro de um avião, dormindo horrivelmente. Satisfeito?

Dean olhou para Sam desconfiado, mas por fim largou seu pulso e foi em direção à cama. Sam entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta.

Parou em frente ao espelho e encarou seu reflexo. Queria muito compartilhar isso com Dean, mas não podia. Era seu maior segredo. Ninguém poderia saber. Olhando para si mesmo, lembrou daquele dia...

"_Estava uma noite tranqüila no quarto. Seu pai e Dean tinham saído para mais uma de suas farras noturnas, e Sam havia ficado em casa mexendo em seu laptop. Aproveitou que estava sozinho e entrou em um site de relacionamentos. Logo veio uma garota falar com ele. Daniela era seu nome. Sam se lembrava com perfeição. Tinha 22 anos na época, e Sam só tinha 16. A garota tinha dito que era brasileira, que cursava faculdade de medicina e que adorava cozinhar. O tipo de menina que Sam gostava. Conversaram sobre muitas coisas, e se deram muito bem. Mas Sam teve que sair, pois seu pai e Dean tinham chegado._

_Não se esquecendo dela, toda vez que arrumava um jeito de ficar sozinho, entrava no bate papo só para conversar com ela. E foi assim repetidamente, até o dia em que Sam se descobrira apaixonado por ela. Foi o primeiro grande amor de sua vida. Pensava nela o tempo todo. Até o dia que Sam resolveu se declarar, mas recebeu um balde de água fria: a garota não sentia o mesmo. Acabaram perdendo o contato, Sam foi pra faculdade e conheceu Jessica, que também amou muito, mas nunca se esqueceu de Daniela."_

Balançou a cabeça, como se quisesse espantar as lembranças, e entrou no chuveiro.

Do lado de fora, Dean esperava sentado na cama. Ficou grato por Sam não ter percebido a pontada de ciúmes na voz dele quando se apresentou a Taís, ou pelo olhar que ele lançou a ela quando eles estavam indo embora. Não entendia que sentimento doentio era esse. "Porra, ele é meu irmão!" pensava exasperado, como se assim fosse amenizar o sentimento que tinha dentro de seu peito desde que Sam tinha seus 14 anos de idade. Sempre quis ter o irmão desse jeito, mas sabia que nunca ia poder ter, pois sabia que não era recíproco. Não é e nunca vai ser.

Sam saiu do banheiro, ainda com as memórias de Daniela na cabeça, quando percebe que Dean o está encarando. Nunca reparou nisso, mas Dean fica lindo quando está concentrado desse jeito. Aliás, ele é lindo de qualquer modo.

Se assustou por estar tendo um pensamento desse tipo, e chegou perto do irmão. Sentou-se na cama em frente a ele, e Dean ainda o encarava: parecia estar hipnotizado.

- Hey, Dean! – Estalou os dedos para chamar sua atenção, finalmente tirando Dean de seu transe.

- Hã? Oi? Que susto, cara! – Disse Dean, com o olhar meio perdido.

- O que você estava olhando?

- Eu... – Dean ficou sem graça – Nada.

- Tava me encarando... porque?

- Por... nada, não posso olhar agora? – Perguntou Dean, visivelmente nervoso, o que não passou despercebido por Sam.

- Cara, você tá muito estranho, sabia? – Sam passou por ele, e Dean deu uma boa olhada para seu traseiro antes de se levantar e entrar no banheiro com suas roupas e sua toalha.

Dean estava perdido em seus pensamentos, sentindo a água escorrer pelo seu corpo, quando escuta um grito vindo do quarto.

- Eu vou comprar o café da manhã!

Resmungou um "tá" sem emoção e voltou a se concentrar no seu banho. Começa a pensar no traseiro de Sam, que tinha olhado minutos antes, e imaginou como ele seria sem as roupas para cobrir. Não agüentaria pensar em Sam nu, ou em Sam com ele sem se aliviar. Pegou seu membro já ereto e começou a fazer movimentos de vai e vem com sua mão, ora ele ia mais rápido, ora mais devagar. Imaginava Sam o beijando, Sam o querendo, Sam nu em cima dele, Sam dizendo que o queria para ele, Sam Sam Sam Sam, esse nome o fazia viajar, o fazia ver estrelas. Continuou se masturbando, e imaginou Sam chupando seu pescoço, beijando sua boca, chupando o seu... e chegou ao limite. Gozou com toda força que tinha. Foi intenso demais, delicioso demais. Se limpou e saiu do banheiro.

Já aliviado, se vestiu e ficou esperando por Sam no quarto. Olhou o relógio, que marcava oito e meia da manhã. Ligou a TV e como não tinha nada que prestasse passando, colocou no desenho e ficou assistindo. Riu que nem um idiota, pois aqueles desenhos lembravam sua infância, antes de sua mãe morrer, quando ela ficava assistindo com ele. Tempos onde tudo era mais simples, e onde o amor de sua vida ainda estava na barriga de sua mãe.

Passou uma cena muito engraçada, e Dean teve uma crise de riso. Sam entrou bem nessa hora, olhando para Dean, estranhando seu comportamento. Desde quando ele assistia desenhos? É, ele realmente estava muito estranho.

- Seu café já está aqui. – Disse Sam, largando um pacote do Mega Matte em cima da mesa, e indo se sentar na sua cama com o seu café.

- Oba, valeu! – Respondeu o Winchester mais velho, indo em direção a mesa e sentando-se.

Comeram em silêncio, até que Dean começou.

- Olha cara, desculpa por aquilo hoje de manhã... – Começou, mas foi cortado por Sam.

- Deixa aquilo pra lá, já passou.

Dean ficou em silêncio, terminando seu café e indo escovar os dentes. Quando voltou, Sam já tinha terminado o seu também e estava com o laptop no colo, xingando até as bisavós do dono do lugar.

- Porcaria! Não tem internet! Como vamos pesquisar agora? – Perguntou, se dirigindo a Dean.

- Bom, temos as lan houses, as bibliotecas... vai ficar ai reclamando só porque não tem internet aqui? Deixa de ser velho, Sam!

- Continua com as suas gracinhas que você vai ver quem é o velho aqui – Disse Sam, furioso, saindo porta afora, deixando um Dean embasbacado para trás.

Dean suspirou. É, Sam não ia melhorar esse humor tão cedo.

-x-

Entraram na lan house, que cheirava a mofo. Estava tão vazia que podia se ver moscas ali. Chegaram no balcão e pediram uma hora para cada. O cara indicou dois computadores pré-históricos para eles. Sam fez uma careta, andou até o seu computador e sentou ali, ouvindo a cadeira velha ranger em protesto, devido a seu peso. Suspirou pesadamente e começou a digitar.

Se dissessem que Dean iria jogar aquele computador pela janela na primeira oportunidade que tivesse, não seria mentira. Ele já estava puto porque toda vez que conseguia abrir o navegador da internet, ele travava e tinha que reiniciar. Sem contar que demorava um ano só pra aparecer a página do Google. Agora ainda tinha que aturar aquele monte de Spam chato que ficava aparecendo na tela. Respirou fundo para se controlar. Pensou em chamar o cara do balcão para ajudá-lo, mas este parecia saber menos de computadores do que ele. Parecia que sua praia era mais as drogas. Riu internamente de sua piadinha.

Enquanto isso, Sam não estava em melhor situação. Conseguiu pesquisar alguma coisa, mas seu computador pegou um vírus e do nada apareceu uma tela com um vídeo de dois homens transando, que não dava para fechar. Sam ficou vermelho-tomate, e quanto mais tentava fechar a tela, mais impossível isso parecia. Quando finalmente conseguiu, duas pessoas que estavam na lan house o estavam olhando. Uma delas se contorcendo de rir, e a outra o encarando sério, como se o repreendesse com o olhar. Não agüentando mais, se levantou e foi até Dean.

- Vamos embora?

- Agora. – Respondeu Dean, já se levantando.

Continua...

* * *

Mais um capítulo, espero que vocês estejam gostando . Mas é sempre mais fácil saber isso através das reviews, né ? :D

Eu vou tentar postar o próximo tão rápido quanto eu postei esse ;D Até o próximo capítulo õ/


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Eles não me pertecem, todos os direitos são do Eric Kripke, não ganho nada escrevendo isso além de diversão.

**Agradecimento :** Essa fic foi escrita por mim e pelo meu deuso de wincest, ViniSaporta. Obrigada menino, me ajudou muito com a fic, inclusive com as partes mais quentes XD

**Nota :** Conteúdo adulto. Relação homossexual incetuosa. Não gosta, não leia. Simples.

**Nota² :** Sem beta, perdoem os errinhos básicos XD

**Resumo :** Um caso em um lugar bem diferente do que estão acostumados. E um segredo guardado a sete chaves revelado. Wincest.

* * *

Adentraram o quarto e Sam correu para o banheiro, mas antes que pudesse fechar a porta, Dean segurou com o pé.

- O que foi? – Perguntou, olhando o rosto vermelho do mais novo.

- Nada. Aconteceu uma coisa lá na lan house, eu só quero ficar sozinho.

- Que coisa? – Dean gritou, mas Sam já tinha batido a porta.

Se encostou na parede fria de azulejos do banheiro. Como aquilo tinha acontecido? Ele só podia estar ficando maluco. Quando aquele maldito vídeo apareceu na tela, e imaginou ele e seu irmão naquela mesma situação... Deus, o que é isso! Ele não tinha o direito de pensar essas coisas sobre o próprio IRMÃO! Se Dean soubesse disso, iria querer socar a cara dele, até arrancar todos os dentes. Agachou-se e colocou a cabeça entre as pernas, numa tentativa de relaxar. Funcionou, um pouco de seu nervosismo já estava indo embora. Levantou-se e entrou no chuveiro.

Do lado de fora, Dean andava de um lado para o outro. Não conseguia entender a reação do mais novo diante daquele vídeo. Até iria fazer uma piadinha, se não fosse aquela vontade insana de fazer com seu irmão a mesma coisa que aqueles homens faziam. Pobre Sammy, além de ter que lidar com seus inúmeros problemas, de ter que agüentar aquela vida que levavam, da qual ele nunca gostou, agora ainda tinha um irmão pervertido que ficava tendo fantasias com ele. Mas isso ele nunca ia saber. Ninguém ia saber. Esse segredo morreria com ele. Ele ia proteger seu irmão de tudo e de todos, até de si mesmo, se fosse preciso. Sentou na cama, exausto.

Alguns minutos depois, Sam saiu do banheiro e viu que seu irmão estava dormindo sentado. Ajeitou o corpo dele, sentindo-o estremecer e o cobriu. Ficou olhando ele dormir, não era um sono muito sereno, ele constantemente fazia caretas e se mexia.

- Sammy... – Dean sussurrou, pegando Sam de surpresa. Olhou-o com olhos arregalados.

- Sammy... – Sussurrou de novo – Não... vá.

- Ei! Shh... eu estou aqui, não vou a lugar nenhum – Disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos do outro carinhosamente.

- S-Sammy? – Perguntou Dean, acordando – O que aconteceu?

- Eu acho que você estava tendo um pesadelo.

- Hum... – Resmungou – Você vai aonde?

- Eu estava indo para o centro da cidade, ver se eu acho um lan house decente ou um lugar onde tenha rede sem fio.

- Eu vou com você... espera só eu tomar banho, ok?

- Tudo bem, mas não demora.

Dean entrou no banheiro e em menos de dez minutos já estava pronto. Pegaram um táxi e foram para Copacabana alugar um carro. Chegaram e quando entraram, Dean bateu os olhos num Corsa preto e seus olhos brilharam.

- Ei, quanto é aquele carro ali, pra alugar por uma semana? – Perguntou Dean, ansioso.

- O Corsa?

- Sim.

- 350 reais a diária.

Dean pensou seriamente em alugar um usado, mas no final acabou alugando o Corsa, pois o tinha achado bonito.

- Hey Dean, me conte mais sobre esse caso que vamos investigar?

- É bem simples, Sammy. Bobby me ligou falando que um amigo dele estava caçando aqui no Brasil, ele ligou para saber como ele estava, ouviu gritos e a ligação caiu. Ele pediu para a gente investigar, pois ele não poderia vir até aqui.

- Bom, já que ele é um amigo do Bobby, é tecnicamente nosso amigo. Então temos que ajudá-lo. Isso se ele ainda estiver vivo. – Sam disse com o semblante sério.

- Bobby disse que a última vez que eles se falaram ele estava investigando desaparecimentos num parque, Quinta da Boa Vista, algo assim. As pessoas cruzavam esse parque, e nunca mais voltavam. A polícia tentou fechá-lo, mas os adolescentes inventaram uma lenda de uma criatura que arrastava as pessoas até um poço, e as devorava ali, fazendo com que várias pessoas viessem conferir se é verdade ou não.

- Então acho que é verdade, pois já temos sete casos de desaparecimentos na área do parque.

- O que acha de nós investigarmos, hein Sammy-boy? – Disse Dean com um sorriso sarcástico na boca.

Sam o fuzilou com os olhos.

-Vamos investigar, e se você me chamar de Sammy-boy de novo vou te rasgar ao meio.

Dean pensou na possibilidade de gostar de ser rasgado ao meio por Sam. Riu por dentro, e dirigiram até a biblioteca.

Continua...

* * *

Bom, mais um capítulo . Eu sei que eu demorei pra caramba pra atualizar, mas eu também não tinha recebido muitas reviews, então eu meio que tinha desanimado . Eu postei esse e o capítulo 4 de uma vez, porque são bem pequenos . Espero que gostem, e reviews sempre são bem vindas ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Eles não me pertecem, todos os direitos são do Eric Kripke, não ganho nada escrevendo isso além de diversão.

**Agradecimento :** Essa fic foi escrita por mim e pelo meu deuso de wincest, ViniSaporta. Obrigada menino, me ajudou muito com a fic, inclusive com as partes mais quentes XD

**Nota :** Conteúdo adulto. Relação homossexual incetuosa. Não gosta, não leia. Simples.

**Nota² :** Sem beta, perdoem os errinhos básicos XD

**Resumo :** Um caso em um lugar bem diferente do que estão acostumados. E um segredo guardado a sete chaves revelado. Wincest.

* * *

Chegaram na biblioteca, mais conhecida como o lugar preferido de Sam, aonde ele pode pensar sem ninguém gritando pelos cantos, como Dean fazia normalmente.

Sam pegou uns oito livros sobre parques, campos e arquitetura de parques.

Dean pegou um livro chamado Carneirinho Frufru, pois não estava com a mínima paciência de pesquisar agora. Dean odiava bibliotecas. Na verdade, Dean odiava tudo em uma biblioteca: as bibliotecárias velhas, a poeira em todos os livros, as palavras difíceis, e a coisa que ele mais odiava: SILÊNCIO. Dean não agüentava ficar parado, ou quieto, ele queria falar, gritar ou se pegar com alguém nos cantinhos das estantes. Olhou para Sam e começou a imaginar ele e Sam, juntos, nos cantos da biblioteca. A coisa ia ficar quente para Dean, com certeza ficaria.

_Imaginou Sam o puxando pela camisa, o levando para trás de uma estante, o puxando e o beijando com voracidade. Dean completamente excitado, arfando sem parar. Sam beijava seu pescoço, o lambia, o mordia deixando marcas, os livros caiam, e a adrenalina aumentava, pois o medo de ser pego era grande, mas o tesão era maior, tomava conta de tudo, tomava conta deles._

_- Está na hora de sairmos da teoria, e irmos para a prática. - Dean sussurrou no ouvido de Sam enquanto abria o zíper de sua calça._

_Sam começou a beijar o peitoral de Dean, por cima da camisa. Sam esfregava sua mão nas costas de Dean, e arranhava de leve, fazendo o membro do mais velho pulsar de tanto tesão. Sam ajoelhou na frente do irmão e engoliu o membro pulsante de Dean, que teve que tapar a boca com a mão, pois aquilo era bom demais, era indescritível. Cada vez que Sam ia e voltava, Dean revirava os olhos, ele se segurava para não gozar, pois o prazer era imenso. Sam continuava chupando, sem parar, ele segurava as bolas de Dean e as mexia, as apertava, fazendo o mais velho urrar de prazer. Dean tentou se segurar, mas não conseguiu, gozou na boca de seu irmãozinho. A sensação era de uma erupção vulcânica. Dean sentou, seu esperma saindo tão rápido, que achou que ia desmaiar, foi forte demais, foi intenso demais. Sam levantou e quando ia falar, foi interrompido pela boca de Dean, sugando todo o resto de esperma da boca de Sam, o gosto era indescritível, mas era bom, Dean estava gostando._

_- Você acha que me agüenta, Sammy? – Disse Dean com a voz mais pornográfica que poderia sair de sua boca._

_- Isso nós veremos agora. – Disse Sam virando e se segurando na estante. Dean fez a maior cara de safado que e se preparou para entrar em seu irmão. Dean cuspiu em sua mão, e posicionou seus dedos na entrada de Sam, começando a entrar em seu irmão. Sam era apertado, e Dean estava com medo de machucá-lo, por isso faria tudo com muito cuidado. Sam soltou um grito, não muito alto._

_- Relaxa, vai passar. - Disse Dean beijando a bochecha do irmão._

_Dean introduziu outro dedo, e depois mais um. Sam não agüentava mais aquela tortura, ele estava a ponto de explodir, ele queria seu irmão dentro dele._

_- Vamos logo com isso, pare de me torturar, eu quero você dentro de mim. - Disse Sam, arfando de prazer._

_- Acho que já te torturei muito, vamos ver se você aguenta o seu Dean._

_Dean posicionou seu pênis na entrada de Sam, e foi forçando. Sam se segurava para não gritar, pois ninguém poderia ver isso, se eles fossem pegos, estariam ferrados, então Sam gritava por dentro. Dean foi introduzindo seu grande mastro em Sam, e parecia que não ia acabar, era muito grande, grande demais _para e_le, mas ele aguentaria, aguentaria seu irmãozão._

_Quando Dean tocou o ponto dentro de Sam, ele viu estrelas, viu fogos, viu coisas aleatórias, viu o céu, viu o inferno. Ele viu seu ponto de paz. A sensação era indescritível, era como se sua alma tivesse saído de seu corpo, e tivesse num lugar melhor, num lugar... digamos, mais prazeros_o_._

_Dean aumentou a velocidade das estocadas em Sam, que a esse ponto já estava engolindo a língua de Dean, era o único jeito de mostrar para ele o quanto o amava, o quanto queria gritar que o amava._

_- Eu vo-vou go–gozar. – Dean gaguejava para Sam._

_- Goze dentro de mim Dean, eu quero sentir seu sêmen dentro de mim._

_Foi o sinal verde para Dean. Ele explodiu dentro de Sam. Seu corpo todo estremeceu, e ele mal conseguia ficar em pé. Eles se arrumaram, e ficaram um tempo se olhando, um bem perto do outro._

_- Dean... - Disse Sam, ainda arfando._

_- Fala Sammy - disse Dean com um sorriso._

_- Dean, Dean..._

_- O que foi, Sammy?_

- Dean!

- O que? Não... o que? – Perguntou Dean, completamente confuso.

- Você dormiu em cima da mesa, Dean. Vamos, eu já terminei a pesquisa.

Foi só um sonho, uma porcaria de um sonho. Dean olhou para baixo e viu que seu amiguinho estava animado. É, ele teria que se aliviar no banho hoje.

Continua...

* * *

Capítulo 4 . Eu espero que estejam gostando, porque eu to adorando escrever !

O quinto capítulo já ta pronto, mas ainda falta betar . Eu vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível, mas também vai depender da quantidade de reviews . Beijos, até o próximo capítulo õ/


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** Eles não me pertecem, todos os direitos são do Eric Kripke, não ganho nada escrevendo isso além de diversão.

**Agradecimento :** Essa fic foi escrita por mim e pelo meu deuso de wincest, ViniSaporta. Obrigada menino, me ajudou muito com a fic, inclusive com as partes mais quentes XD

**Nota :** Conteúdo adulto. Relação homossexual incetuosa. Não gosta, não leia. Simples.

**Nota² :** Sem beta, perdoem os errinhos básicos XD

**Resumo :** Um caso em um lugar bem diferente do que estão acostumados. E um segredo guardado a sete chaves revelado. Wincest.

* * *

Chegaram à pensão e Dean correu e se trancou no banheiro. Isso já estava se tornando um hábito. Daqui a pouco teriam que apostar corrida pra ver quem entrava primeiro. E ele SEMPRE trancava a droga da porta. O que estava acontecendo com esse homem, afinal?

Preferiu não quebrar a cabeça pensando nisso. Amanhã teriam muito trabalho pra fazer, não tinha almoçado, estava faminto e morto de cansaço. Ficou lembrando de quando estavam na biblioteca, quando ouviu Dean falar seu nome enquanto dormia, e quando o mesmo aconteceu de manhã. O que será que aquilo queria dizer? Será... não, só podia estar imaginando coisas. Ou vendo apenas o que queria ver. Com certeza Dean estava apenas preocupado com ele e tendo pesadelos sobre isso. Afinal, Dean nunca foi dessas coisas. Ele gosta de mulheres.

Dean saiu do banheiro com uma expressão de paz no rosto. Sam o olhou, desconfiado.

- Que cara é essa?

- Hã? Como assim?

- Você tá... estranho. O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Sam – Esses dias você anda tão aéreo, tão distraído... e vive com esse sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Bom... – Dean não sabia como responder aquilo – É que eu to me concentrando no caso.

- Hum... – Sam ponderou por um momento se deveria mesmo perguntar aquilo. – Dean, se você se sentisse atraído por uma pessoa, mas não soubesse se gosta dela de verdade ou se é só físico, o que você faria?

Dean foi pego de surpresa. Não esperava por essa pergunta. Imediatamente lembrou de Taís, e foi tomado por uma avalanche de ciúmes.

- Sinceramente? Eu acho que você devia esquecer. Não vale a pena começar um relacionamento com dúvidas.

Sam desabou. Ele ainda tinha esperanças de Dean o amar, mas percebeu o quão proibido e sujo era esse amor.

Dean estava tomado de ciúmes, ele não queria que ninguém tocasse no seu Sammy, ele era só seu, assim como Dean era só dele.

- Dean, eu acho que você não entendeu muito bem. Eu estou gostando de uma pessoa, mas não sei se o que sinto por essa pessoa é amor, pois eu sempre amei essa pessoa, ela sempre esteve comigo nos piores momentos, e eu não quero perde-la por nada nesse mundo, por ela eu daria a minha vida, por ela eu faria tudo.

Dean não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Seu irmão estava quase chorando dizendo essas palavras, e no fundo, Dean sabia que eram para ele. Ele sabia que o certo a fazer era abraçar Sam e dizer o quanto o ama, mas isso seria o errado, seria sujo, ele não poderia fazer isso, por mais que quisesse. Tinha prometido que iria protegê-lo de tudo e de todos, até de si mesmo.

Sam estava imóvel, ele tinha meio que se declarado para Dean, e estava com medo da reação do mais velho. Sam não conseguia falar, não conseguia se mexer. Estava esperando Dean falar alguma coisa, e por que infernos ele não falava nada?

-Fala alguma coisa, Dean – Disse Sam olhando diretamente para ele.

Dean esperou, pensou e enfim disse alguma coisa.

- Eu acho que se você ama essa pessoa, você tem que lutar por ela, tem que protegê-la, tem que cuidar dela, tem que ser completamente dela. – Dean disse num fôlego só - Sammy... você pode me dizer por quem você está apaixonado? – Disse Dean com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. Dean estava brincando com ele, Sam sabia disso, e ele resolveu entrar na brincadeira também.

- Por quem eu estou apaixonado não posso contar, mas uma coisa posso te dizer. Se eu pudesse beijar a boca dessa pessoa, eu seria o homem mais feliz do mundo. Os lábios dessa pessoa são indescritíveis, e olha que eu ainda nem os provei.

Dean estava completamente vermelho, Sam tinha entrado no seu joguinho, e ele estava gostando disso.

- Eu acho que também estou gostando de alguém...

- Olha, milagres realmente acontecem. Eu acho que foi essa viagem hein, finalmente encontrou alguém para dormir todas as noites?

Dean não acreditava que seu irmão tinha dito isso, ele não era dessas coisas, mas ele estava gostando, e queria provocá-lo ao máximo.

- Bom Sammy, eu ainda não tive a oportunidade de, como você disse, dormir com essa pessoa, mas eu acho que se eu dormisse, iria doer um pouco pra ela, e tudo o que eu menos quero é machucá-la. - Disse Dean olhando diretamente para Sam.

Sam não conseguia acreditar que eles dois estavam conversando assim, em indiretas mais do que diretas, era quase como se eles estivessem falando "eu te amo, agora fode comigo". O pior é que Sam estava sentindo um movimento entre suas pernas. As coisas ficariam quentes e apertadas naquele quarto. Dean finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

- Hey, eu vou procurar alguma coisa pra gente comer, ok?

- Ahn, claro. Eu vou tomar um banho.

Sam entrou no banheiro e ligou o chuveiro. Estava muito nervoso, ansioso, e precisava de um bom banho quente. Entrou de baixo do jato e sentiu seus músculos relaxarem aos poucos, levando a ansiedade e o nervosismo consigo. Ficou pensando, porque diabos aquela hora que fez aquela pergunta, Dean respondeu de maneira tão ríspida? E então um pensamento clareou a sua mente. É claro! Como pode não ter percebido antes? Dean estava com ciúmes! Provavelmente, deve ter pensado na Taís. Riu consigo mesmo. Como o Dean é bobo! Taís podia ser uma morena maravilhosa, mas não chegava nem aos pés do quanto Dean era para ele. Ela era apenas uma amiga.

Terminou o banho, se vestiu e saiu do banheiro. Sentou na cama e ligou a TV, se conformando com o fato de que a única coisa boa para se ver era novela. Estava passando uma com um nome engraçado, Ti ti ti. Como não tinha nada melhor pra ver, deixou ali mesmo. Não entendia nada do que os atores falavam, mas pelo menos não estava silêncio total.

Dean adentrou o quarto e encontrou Sam vendo novela. Estranhou completamente o comportamento, afinal ele sempre odiou novelas. Nem tirou o casaco quando entrou, devido ao frio glacial que fazia. Sam notou isso.

- Você tá com frio?

- Acho que a resposta é meio óbvia, né. – Dean disse irônico.

Sam deu de ombros. Pegou o seu sanduíche e sentou a mesa, comendo em silêncio. Dean fez a mesma coisa.

Em alguns minutos, Sam estava deitado na cama, enrolado até o pescoço, morrendo de frio. Dean estava escovando os dentes, e quando saiu do banheiro, foi direto para baixo das cobertas, tremendo.

Sam não agüentava mais de frio. Levantou e foi até o armário.

- Hey, o que foi Sam?

- Eu to com muito frio. – Disse Sam, decepcionado ao ver que não tinha nenhuma coberta sobrando. Voltou pra cama e se encolheu o máximo que seu corpo enorme permitia.

Dean também estava morrendo de frio, e lhe doeu o coração ao ver Sam na cama, todo encolhido, os dentes batendo de frio. Então, teve uma idéia. Ficou meio receoso a princípio, mas resolveu entrar em ação. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa para deixar seu irmãozinho mais confortável.

- Sam... – Disse Dean, cauteloso – Vem cá. – Disse, levantando a coberta, num convite para Sam se deitar com ele.

Sam o olhou surpreso.

- Dean... não sei se é uma boa idéia...

- Ah, qual é, Sammy? Você prefere ficar ai, morrendo de frio?

Sam ficou meio receoso com a idéia, mas por fim acabou cedendo, e entrou de baixo da coberta com Dean, sentindo o mais velho abraçar sua cintura e encostar a cabeça em seu ombro. Não resistiu e se virou, abraçando sua cintura e encostando a cabeça na curva do seu pescoço. Dormiu tranquilamente o resto da noite, pois estava no lugar mais seguro do mundo: os braços de seu irmão mais velho.

* * *

Desculpem a demora pra atualizar, mas é que eu to estudando pra dois concursos e to em semana de provas no colégio, ai quase não sobra tempo, mas espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo . Reviews ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : **Eles não me pertecem, todos os direitos são do Eric Kripke, não ganho nada escrevendo isso além de diversão.

**Agradecimento :** Essa fic foi escrita por mim e pelo meu deuso de wincest, ViniSaporta. Obrigada menino, me ajudou muito com a fic, inclusive com as partes mais quentes XD

**Nota : **Conteúdo adulto. Relação homossexual incetuosa. Não gosta, não leia. Simples.

**Nota² : **Sem beta, perdoem os errinhos básicos XD

**Resumo : **Um caso em um lugar bem diferente do que estão acostumados. E um segredo guardado a sete chaves revelado. Wincest.

* * *

Essa foi, sem dúvida, a melhor noite de Sam. Ele se sentiu no paraíso, ou melhor, ele estava no paraíso. Ele estava com seu irmão. Quando Sam acordou, Dean ainda o abraçava. Olhou para ele e sorriu. Como Sam queria o beijar, mas sabia que não podia. Se remexeu um pouco e saiu dos braços do irmão, apesar de querer ficar neles para sempre. Foi buscar o café da manhã.

Deu uma passadinha no mercado e foi para a pensão. Chegou no quarto e Dean ainda estava dormindo. Resolveu arrumar a mesa para o café da manhã. Pegou um vaso com uma flor que havia no corredor, uma toalha de mesa que estava no armário e pediu a dona da pensão garfos, facas e colheres. Sam tinha arrumado a mesa inteira para eles dois, apenas para eles dois. Aproveitou para tomar um banho.

Dean ouviu barulho de água e acordou. Olhou para o lado e Sam não estava. Então era ele no banho, quem mais poderia ser?

Espreguiçou-se, olhou ao redor e viu uma mesa de café da manhã completamente arrumada. Havia uns cinco pães numa cesta, uma jarra de suco de laranja, uma caixa de leite e uma lata de achocolatado. Sam havia preparado tudo, ele queria um café da manha com seu irmão, só eles dois, juntos apreciando um belo café da manhã brasileiro. Dean trocou de roupa, e se sentou a mesa esperando seu irmão.

Sam saiu do banho, só de toalha, e olhou para Dean, que tentava não manter contato visual com ele. Sam riu.

- Bom dia, dorminhoco.

- Bom dia, Sam. – Disse Dean, encarando o chão. - Vejo que arrumou a mesa para nós.

- Veja isso como um agradecimento da noite passada. - Sam piscou para Dean, com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

Dean estava vermelho que nem o diabo. Seu irmão só de toalha, mandando indiretas assim, piscando para ele. Ele estava matando Dean aos poucos, e ele estava gostando disso. Seu irmão não era muito de fazer esse tipo de brincadeiras, esse era mais o estilo de Dean. Mas agora estava vendo realmente quem Sam era, um homem brincalhão e tão malicioso quanto ele. Pegou suas roupas e foi se trocar no banheiro.

Sam estava completamente perdido, não sabia qual seria sua prioridade, Dean ou o caso. É claro que Dean sempre viria em primeiro lugar, mas nesse caso, seria melhor Dean ficar em segundo, pois era um dos seus maiores problemas. Enquanto Dean limpava a mesa do café e sonhava acordado com Sam e seu corpo perfeito, o mais novo pesquisava sobre mortes e sumiços em São Cristóvão nos jornais antigos que pegou na biblioteca. Descobriu que antes desses assassinatos começarem, houve uma morte no parque: um garoto de oito anos foi sufocado e afogado num poço. Os policiais só conseguiram achar o corpo, que havia marcas de mãos em seu pescoço. Como o assassino nunca foi encontrado, o caso foi fechado.

- Dean, o espírito que está matando essas pessoas é o espírito desse garoto. Ele se chamava Pedro Guimarães.

- Então nós só precisamos salgar e queimar os ossos dele?

- Aí seria simples demais, Dean. Ele foi cremado, então não teria como fazermos isso.

- Maravilha.

- Podemos perguntar ao policial que pegou o caso para onde foram as cinzas. Talvez a gente ache por lá algum resto mortal do garoto.

- É né, fazer o que? Não tem outra opção, então...

- Cara, vamos logo.

-x-

_Isso é tão fodidamente estranho._ Pensou Dean quando entrou naquele lugar.

- Cara, a gente não pensou numa coisa... – Sam falou, de repente com o tom de voz preocupado.

- O que?

- Ahn... eu não acho que as nossas identidades do FBI irão servir nesse momento...

- Caralho! É mesmo, eu esqueci! – O loiro disse com os olhos arregalados – Agora você me pegou. 'Tamos fodidos.

O cérebro de Sam imediatamente fez um duplo sentido com o 'você me pegou', mas ele preferiu ignorar. Tinham problemas maiores no momento. Ficaram um tempo pensando numa solução, até que Dean estalou os dedos, chamando a atenção do mais novo.

Ahá! Já sei – Disse, com um sorriso triunfante. – Podemos dizer que somos mesmo do FBI, mas que viemos investigar esse caso direto dos EUA! Que tal? – Disse Dean, com o seu típico sorriso de felicidade no rosto.

- Hum... bom, é a melhor idéia que temos, mas... – Sam relutou – Bom, tudo bem, eu acho.

Sam parou o primeiro policial que viu, e começou a falar com ele em espanhol. Ele, que se chamava Vinícius Sampaio, os guiou até uma sala pequena e com cheiro de café velho.

- Bom... Esperem aqui, sim? O delegado já vem atender vocês. – Disse o policial.

- Gracias. – Disse Sam.

Sam olhou para Dean, e este o encarava com um olhar terno.

- Que? – Perguntou, sustentando o olhar do loiro.

- Nada... só acho fofo quando você fala em espanhol.

Sam corou levemente e deu um sorriso sem graça. Estava bem claro que o que sentia pelo irmão era recíproco, mas nem por isso deixava de ser errado. Não poderiam cometer aquela loucura.

Alguns minutos depois, o delegado entrou na sala. Cumprimentou os dois e se sentou em frente a eles, quase não cabendo atrás do espaço apertado da mesa.

- Distintivos, por favor? – Ele pediu, com o ar sério. Os irmãos deram graças que ele sabia falar inglês, e mostraram os distintivos.

- Hm... ok. – Devolveu os distintivos. – Então, vocês estão aqui pelo caso do menino Pedro Guimarães?

- Sim, senhor.

- Mas vocês sabem que ele foi fechado há quatro anos, não é?

- Sim, mas... o FBI resolveu investigar agora.

- E o que levaria o FBI a se interessar por um caso já esquecido no Brasil?

- Bom, foi uma morte muito estranha a do garoto, e suspeitamos que o assassino possa ser um dos nossos procurados.

- Ah sim... então, o que querem saber?

- Bem... – Sam começou. – O menino foi cremado, não foi?

- Sim.

- Para onde foram as cinzas?

- Para a casa da prima dele, Daniela Guimarães, que era a parente mais próxima quando ele morreu. - Sam teve um leve arrepio ao ouvir esse nome. - O garoto era um verdadeiro bastardo.

- E você poderia nos informar o endereço da prima dele? Só queremos fazer algumas perguntas.

- Desculpe, mas eu não sei. Parece que ela se mudou, e nós não sabemos o novo endereço.

- Ah, tudo bem. Se tiverem alguma informação que possa nos ser útil, ligue para esse número. – Sam entregou um papel contendo seu celular. – Obrigado pelo seu tempo.

-x-

Chegaram na Big Bi que tinha ali perto para comer qualquer coisa. Sentaram e pediram.

- Aí, Dean... – Sam começou. – Você acha que essa tal de Daniela Guimarães ainda tá viva?

- Eu não sei Sammy, mas é bom que esteja, porque senão, fodeu!

Sam ficou pensando. Não gostava muito da idéia de ir atrás dessa garota, pois se lembrava da Daniela com quem tivera um "caso'' virtual, e isso ainda machucava bastante. Sua vontade era que ela estivesse morta e que eles voltassem logo para os Estados Unidos, de onde nem queria ter saído. Mas não seria egoísta a esse ponto, pois precisava ajudar o espírito desse garoto, e a tal da prima dele.

A garçonete trouxe os pedidos e eles comeram em silêncio. Depois de algum tempo, pagaram e foram embora. Entraram no carro e começou a chover, fazendo o clima esfriar mais ainda.

Dean foi cantando uma música qualquer que estava tocando na rádio, e que Sam nem se deu ao trabalho de descobrir qual era. Estava ocupado demais perdido nos lábios perfeitos do mais velho, carnudos e macios. De repente foi invadido por uma vontade insana de beijá-los, e sabia que Dean não iria lutar contra, mas não podia fazer isso. Já estavam com problemas demais, e um deles era esse clima tenso que havia se estabelecido entre eles. Toda brincadeira que faziam, antes inocente, agora poderia mexer com eles e os levar para um caminho sem volta.

Chegaram à pensão e Sam foi tomar banho, enquanto Dean se jogou preguiçosamente na cama. Já estava no final da tarde, e tudo o que Sam queria era se jogar na cama e ficar assistindo televisão até dormir. Mas parece que Dean tinha outros planos.

- Hey Sammy, que tal sairmos hoje a noite? Sabe, ir a um bar, jogar, beber e se divertir um pouco. – Dean falou assim que Sam saiu do banho, com a toalha enrolada na cintura.

Sam deu de ombros, num sinal mudo de "tanto faz'' e foi se vestir. Dean entrou no banheiro e foi tomar banho também.

* * *

Dessa vez nem demorei tanto, né ? .

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Beijos, e deixem reviews please ! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** Eles não me pertecem, todos os direitos são do Eric Kripke, não ganho nada escrevendo isso além de diversão.

**Agradecimento :** Essa fic foi escrita por mim e pelo meu deuso de wincest, ViniSaporta. Obrigada menino, me ajudou muito com a fic, inclusive com as partes mais quentes XD

**Nota :** Conteúdo adulto. Relação homossexual incetuosa. Não gosta, não leia. Simples.

**Nota² :** Sem beta, perdoem os errinhos básicos XD

**Resumo :** Um caso em um lugar bem diferente do que estão acostumados. E um segredo guardado a sete chaves revelado. Wincest.

* * *

Adentraram o lugar. Era barulhento, e estava cheio, por conta de ser sexta-feira. O calor dentro do Lapa 40º era sufocante. Havia gente demais.

- Aqui faz quarenta graus literalmente. – Disse o loiro.

- Pois é. – Disse Sam sem muito interesse. Nunca gostou desse tipo de lugar, só ia para beber um pouco e para Dean não encher o seu saco.

Foram até o balcão, sentaram e pediram duas cervejas. Sam estava olhando ao redor, quando alguém sussurra no seu ouvido.

- Tá procurando alguém em especial ou só olhando mesmo?

- Taís! É... eu não esperava te encontrar aqui. – Disse Sam, sobressaltado.

- Eu também não esperava que você estivesse aqui! – Disse ela, cheia de sorrisos.

- Er... quer uma bebida? – Sam falou a primeira coisa que veio na sua cabeça.

- Claro, eu aceito sim. – Disse ela, com a voz sedutora. Dean a olhava como se olhares pudessem carbonizar pessoas vivas.

- Mais uma pra ela, por favor. – Sam falou em espanhol com a atendente, que fez sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e saiu.

- Obrigada. – Ela agradeceu e se sentou do outro lado de Sam.

- De nada. – Sam disse, visivelmente incomodado. O clima havia ficado tenso com a presença da garota ali.

- Então... como tem estado? A gente nunca mais se falou desde aquele dia. – Disse em tom de lamento.

- Eu estou... bem.

- Ah... e a vida amorosa? Tem alguém especial? – Disse, claramente flertando com ele. Nessa hora Dean se intrometeu.

- Sim, ele tem alguém especial, e essa pessoa especial é muito ciumenta! – Falou rispidamente. Taís se assustou por um momento com a reação, mas depois deu um sorriso cínico.

- Tudo bem, eu não sou ciumenta.

Dean a encarou com os olhos faiscando de ódio. A atendente chegou com a bebida da garota e eles ficaram em silêncio, cada um com a sua cerveja. De repente, Sam sentiu sua coxa ser tocada por baixo do balcão e prendeu a respiração. A mão foi subindo e estava claro que o destino final era o volume na sua calça.

- Vem cá, eu preciso falar com você. – Levantou abruptamente, arrastando Taís para um canto onde não tinha tanto barulho.

- O que foi? – Perguntou ela, confusa.

- Olha, você é uma garota muito legal, mas por favor, pare com isso.

- Você quer dizer isso? – Perguntou com um sorriso malicioso, e descaradamente passou a mão na coxa de Sam.

- Pare! Por favor, eu estou pedindo. – Sam disse, afastando a sua mão.

- Porque, Sam? Você tem outra pessoa, é isso?

- É, na verdade. O Dean falou isso, você não ouviu?

- Ah... bom, eu achei que ele só estivesse com ciúme do irmãozinho dele, mas... eu me enganei. – Ela disse, verdadeiramente arrependida. – Me desculpe. Eu realmente não queria...

- Tá tudo bem Taís, tá perdoada. – Disse, dando o seu sorriso com covinhas. Ela sorriu agradecida.

- Mas... ainda podemos ser amigos, né? – Ela perguntou, incerta.

- Claro! – Ele disse, abrindo ainda mais o sorriso.

- Ótimo. – Disse, e abraçou Sam, um abraço amigável, mas que pegou o moreno de surpresa.

- Ahn... eu fico feliz também. – Respondeu meio sem graça, a abraçando de volta.

- Bom, é melhor voltarmos, seu irmão já deve estar surtando. – Disse, soltando Sam e dando uma risadinha. – Mas pelo menos você pode me contar que é essa pessoa especial?

- Ah... eu acho que você não entenderia muito bem.

- Ah... sim. Desculpe por ter perguntado.

Assim que voltaram, Dean agarrou o pulso de Sam e o obrigou a olhá-lo.

- Onde você estava? – Perguntou, irado. Quase se podia perceber a fumaça saindo pelos ouvidos.

- Eu fui falar com a Taís, pra ela parar de me molestar por baixo do balcão.

Dean não disse nada, só olhou com desdém para Taís e voltou a se sentar. Eles continuaram bebendo e conversando, até que Sam se levantou para ir ao banheiro. Quando voltou, tinha uma loira de farmácia siliconada toda atirada dando em cima do seu irmão. E ele pareceu não estar fazendo nada para impedir. Saiu andando, puto da vida.

Quando Taís o encontrou, ele estava sentado num canto isolado do resto das pessoas, tomando uma garrafa de uísque.

- Hey, o que houve? Você sumiu do nada... ta sentado aqui sozinho porque?

- Por nada, me deixa. – Sam falou, com a voz enrolada. Estava claramente bêbado.

- Ai meu Deus, você bebeu demais! É melhor eu chamar o Dean aqui e-

- Não chama ele aqui, eu não quero ele aqui. - Ele disse, cortando a menina. – Eu não quero atrapalhar a diversão dele com aquele projeto de esfregão com silicone.

- Você quer desabafar sobre isso? – Taís falou, já percebendo que ele estava morrendo de ciúmes.

Ele não disse nada, só ficou encarando ela com cara de bêbado irritado. Ela esperou pacientemente, até que ele resolveu falar.

- O Dean é um galinha mesmo! E eu acreditando que ele finalmente ia mudar por mim... hunf.

- Mudar por você? Como assim? – Agora ela estava confusa.

- Eu achei que ele realmente tivesse apaixonado por mim, sabe? Mas eu me enganei, porque a primeira mulher que apareceu na frente dele ele aproveitou, esqueceu de mim. – Ele disse, tentando conter as lágrimas.

- Wow... espera ai, o seu IRMÃO e você estavam apaixonados, tipo, tendo um caso? – Ela perguntou meio assustada.

Quando se deu conta do que tinha dito, Sam arregalou os olhos de surpresa e tapou a boca com a mão.

- Err... eu quis dizer que... bom, eu... – Ele gaguejava, desesperado.

- Ei,ei, tudo bem, não precisa ficar nervoso. Sabe, eu acho que eu até te entendo, eu já fui apaixonada por um primo meu... eu sei como é.

- Não, você não sabe! Uma coisa é estar apaixonada pelo primo, outra coisa é pelo irmão do mesmo sexo que você! Os graus de parentesco são bem diferentes!

Ela se calou. Não sabia o que falar depois dessa. Sam se levantou e foi para o banheiro, deixando Taís sozinha na mesa. Olhou-se no espelho, sua cara estava péssima. Até tinha ficado um pouco mais sóbrio depois do que aconteceu. Lavou o rosto e saiu do banheiro.

Quando achou Dean, ele estava sozinho novamente. Só ai foi se dar conta que ele não estava dando mole para aquela loira, isso foi o seu ciúmes fazendo ele ver coisas. Se amaldiçoou por não ter raciocinado naquela hora.

- Hey cara, onde você estava? Vai me dizer que era aquela Taís de novo? – Ele perguntou, com uma pontada de irritação na voz.

- Não, eu só... preciso ir pra casa. – Ele falou, se sentindo um pouco tonto.

- Ah, não me diga que você encheu a cara! – Dean falou meio incrédulo. – Você só faz isso quando acontece alguma coisa... o que foi?

- Não é nada, eu só preciso ir pro quarto, eu to morrendo de dor de cabeça. – Ele disse, já andando para a saída.

Dean pagou as bebidas e foi caminhando silenciosamente atrás dele, sem dizer nada.

Quando já estava na saída do lugar, escutou uma voz feminina chamando seu nome.

- Sam! Espera! – Taís gritou, correndo até ele e segurando o seu pulso.

- Que foi?

- Olha, eu sei que eu realmente não posso entender essa lance de vocês dois, mas... só queria te dizer que qualquer coisa que você precisar, pode contar comigo. Eu nunca vou te julgar, e vou estar sempre aqui. – Ela disse, com um sorriso.

- Obrigado. – Ele respondeu e saiu andando, alcançando Dean que já andava a uma boa distância dele.

* * *

**Respondendo à review anônima:**

cassamy: Hahaha easy, girl, they are still discovering their love and they are not used to the idea yet. But surprises will come ...  
Kisses and thanks for reading and commenting!

Oi, pessoal !

Desculpem a demora, mesmo. Mas eu tenho estado muito essa semana, tenho tanta coisa pra fazer que eu nem lembro de tudo :s

Mas tá ai o capítulo, espero que gostem :D

Beijos, e reviews ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : **Eles não me pertencem, todos os direitos são do Eric Kripke, não ganho nada escrevendo isso além de diversão.

**Agradecimento : **Essa fic foi escrita por mim e pelo amigo, ViniSaporta. Obrigada menino, me ajudou muito com a fic, inclusive com as partes mais quentes XD

**Nota : **Conteúdo adulto. Relação homossexual incetuosa. Não gosta, não leia. Simples.

**Nota² : **Sem beta, perdoem os errinhos básicos XD

**Resumo : **Um caso em um lugar bem diferente do que estão acostumados. E um segredo guardado a sete chaves revelado. Wincest.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Sam estava com uma ressaca horrível, não conseguia nem se levantar da cama. Então Dean foi buscar o café da manhã. Entrou em uma pequena cafeteria ali perto e pediu.

- Oi. – Disse uma voz atrás dele. Quando se virou e viu de quem se tratava, fechou a cara e disse rispidamente.

- Qual é a sua, garota? Você tá seguindo a gente? – Ele disse, se controlando pra não bater nela. Podia estar com raiva, mas não era covarde.

- Calma Dean, eu não to te seguindo. Eu moro aqui perto e tomo café aqui todos os dias. – Ela disse, cautelosamente. – Fica tranquilo, eu só quero conversar.

- Olha, não sei se você percebeu, mas o Sam não quer nada com você. Então, se você veio aqui me pedir ajuda com ele, pode esquecer. – Ele disse, já pegando o lanche pra ir embora.

- Eu não vim aqui te pedir ajuda com o Sam. – Ela ponderou um pouco se deveria contar ou não – Eu sei sobre vocês dois.

Dean congelou. Não conseguia sair do lugar, nem esboçar nenhuma reação. Só ficou parado, sem saber se ria ou se saia correndo.

- O Sam me contou como ele se sente, e eu estou disposta a ajudar vocês dois. Se você quiser, é claro.

- Ahn... obrigado. – Ele finalmente conseguiu falar alguma coisa.

- De nada. – Ela respondeu com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. – Mas mudando de assunto, o que fez você e o Sam saírem dos gloriosos Estados Unidos e virem visitar o Brasil?

- Na verdade, nós viemos investigar um caso já fechado aqui, de um menino chamado Pedro Guimarães.

- É mesmo? E eu posso ajudar?

- Olha Taís, esses são assuntos do FBI e... – Ele parou quando a viu dar uma risada sarcástica.

- Dean, não vem com essa! Você não me engana com essa história de FBI. – Ele abriu a boca para protestar, mas ela fez um sinal para não falar. – Você não precisa me contar o motivo dessa investigação, eu só quero ajudar. De repente eu posso ter alguma informação que seja útil, ou posso ajudar a conseguir.

Dean relutou um pouco, mas por fim cedeu.

- Tudo bem, mas só se você prometer que não vai contar pra ninguém sobre as identidades falsas.

- Eu juro.

- Bom, até agora as únicas informações que temos é que o menino foi cremado e que as cinzas estão na casa da prima dele, Daniela Guimarães.

- Daniela Guimarães... esse nome não me é estranho. - Disse Taís, pensativa.

- A conhece de algum lugar?

- Tem uma Daniela Guimarães que estudou comigo, mas eu não sei se é a mesma.

- Vamos descobrir, então. Pode ir comigo até a delegacia?

- Claro.

- Mas antes temos que passar na pensão pra deixar o café da manhã do Sammy, se importa de ir até lá comigo?

- Claro que não, vamos.

-x-

Sam estava deitado preguiçosamente na cama, procurando alguma coisa legal pra ver na tv. Era quase uma hora da tarde e ele tinha acabado de acordar, ainda ia tomar café e estava com a cabeça explodindo. Não era o tipo de coisa com a qual ele estava acostumado. Desviou a atenção da tv quando ouviu o barulho da porta. Dean entrou com um pacote na mão e, para sua surpresa, Taís entrou logo atrás dele.

- Boa tarde, dorminhoco! Seu irmão trouxe café pra você pra curar essa ressaca, faça bom proveito. Então, você acha que consegue levantar daí e ir lá na delegacia com a gente? – Ela disse tudo num fôlego só.

- Ahn... obrigado. – Ele disse quando Dean lhe entregou o pacote. – Er... Taís, o que você faz aqui?

- Eu encontrei com ela na cafeteria e ela vai nos ajudar no caso. Ela disse que conhece uma Daniela Guimarães, e nós vamos à delegacia ver se é a mesma pessoa. Você quer vir com a gente? – Dean respondeu.

- Eu to meio tonto, acho melhor não sair daqui agora.

- Ok, você quem sabe. Eu não sei quanto tempo nós vamos levar, mas se demorar muito eu volto com o almoço, ok? – Se aproximou e deu um beijo na bochecha de Sam, mais no canto da boca. – Te amo. – Sussurrou baixinho no ouvido dele. Sam corou violentamente e não conseguiu responder nada.

-x-

- Boa tarde, eu sou o agente Steve Noyal, eu estive aqui com o meu parceiro ontem, sobre o caso do menino que foi afogado na Quinta da Boa Vista, Pedro Guimarães.

- Eu já te disse tudo o que sabemos, garoto. – Disse o policial de mau humor.

- Eu só queria saber se você tem alguma foto da prima dele.

- Posso ver seu distintivo de novo?

- Aqui está. – O delegado olhou desconfiado do distintivo para ele, mas por fim cedeu e lhe entregou uma foto.

- Obrigado, senhor.

Dean saiu da delegacia e encontrou Taís sentada esperando.

- Conseguiu a foto?

- Consegui. Vê se é ela. – Disse Dean entregando a foto.

- É ela mesma, Daniela Guimarães. Ela estudou comigo, mas eu não conhecia seu primo.

- Ótimo. Eu vou voltar pra pensão. Acha que dá conta de descobrir o endereço dela?

- Deixa comigo.

- Ok, e... obrigado pela sua ajuda, Taís. Acho que eu julguei você mal.

- Sem problemas. – Ela piscou e saiu andando.

-x-

Estava completamente entediado. Não conseguia achar nada de bom àquela hora, só novelas e mais novelas. Mas teve uma em especial que chamou a sua atenção. Uma sequência de imagens, uma mulher e vários homens em volta, alguém comendo muita comida, um homem escondendo dinheiro... os sete pecados. Uma novela falando sobre pecados. Ótimo. O universo estava conspirando contra ele. Nesse momento, Dean entrou no quarto e Sam desligou rapidamente a tv, se atrapalhando com o controle.

- O que você tava vendo que eu não posso saber, hein? – Perguntou Dean com um sorrisinho de lado.

- Eu? Nada, eu tava... vendo o... canal de compras! – Ele respondeu, rápido demais.

- Sei... – Dean respondeu e tirou a jaqueta, ainda desconfiado.

- Então, o que vocês descobriram? – Disse o mais novo tentando mudar de assunto.

- A menina que a Taís conhece é a mesma prima do garoto. Ela disse que conseguia o endereço pra gente.

- Ela é legal.

- É... ela me disse que você contou sobre nós. – O coração de Sam falhou uma batida, e ele soube que estava encrencado.

- Olha, Dean... me desculpa, eu tava bêbado, eu nem me lembro direito disso e...

- Shh... – Disse Dean, pondo um dedo na boca do irmão. – Tá tudo bem, eu não to bravo.

Ele tirou o dedo e eles ficaram se encarando de perto, suas bocas próximas. Podia sentir a respiração do outro batendo no seu rosto. Num gesto impensado, Sam se impulsionou pra frente, mas Dean se afastou antes que seus lábios pudessem se tocar. Deu um suspiro derrotado e caiu na cama.

- Sam... você sabe que não podemos... – Dean começou.

- E quem nos proíbe? A sociedade? As regras? Fodam se todas elas! Eu to pouco me lixando se as pessoas acham isso errado, a decisão não é deles! Eu te amo, e quero ficar com você! Nós dois somos adultos, não estamos atrapalhando a vida de ninguém! Então me diz, qual é o problema?

- Eu também te amo, mas nós não podemos fazer isso! Somos irmãos, já temos problemas demais na nossa vida pra resolver!

- Tá querendo dizer que eu seria um problema pra você? Porque pra mim, seria a realização de um sonho. – Ele falou baixo, se aproximando novamente.

- Sam... não... – O mais novo segurou Dean pela cintura com uma mão e com a outra puxou sua nuca, colando seus lábios. Quase se podiam ver as faíscas saindo das bocas deles.

Dean estava completamente inerte pelo cheiro do mais novo, pela textura da sua pele, pelos músculos dele. Sam puxou Dean pela cintura, roçando suas ereções por cima do jeans. O mais velho jogou a cabeça para trás e arfou, apertando as costas do irmão. Voltou aos seus lábios, beijando eles desesperadamente, como se precisasse daquilo para sobreviver. Dean empurrou o moreno para a cama, caindo por cima dele. Sam desabotoou a camisa do loiro e a sua própria, jogando em qualquer canto, enquanto beijava o peitoral do mais velho. Dean estava extasiado, seu cérebro não raciocinava mais, Sam e seu corpo perfeito tomavam conta do seu ser. Quando Sam desceu os dedos e abriu o zíper do mais velho, ele voltou a si e empurrou o irmão, levantou da cama e se trancou no banheiro. O moreno deu um suspiro cansando e virou pro lado, pegou o controle e ligou a tv, colocando em um canal qualquer.

* * *

Ae, finalmente atualizei o/

Eu não sei se alguém ainda acompanha essa fic, mas se tiver alguém aí, por favor deixem reviews pra eu saber que não to postando pras paredes, ok?

E mais uma vez, me perdoem a demora. Minha inspiração só vem quando eu to dentro do ônibus, é incrível como eles me inspiram. Mas quando eu chego em casa, ela vai embora ):

Bom, eu já tenho o próximo capítulo pronto, então, se eu receber reviews, eu posto :3

Beijos, amores!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : **Eles não me pertecem, todos os direitos são do Eric Kripke, não ganho nada escrevendo isso além de diversão.

**Agradecimento : **Essa fic foi escrita por mim e pelo meu amigo, ViniSaporta. Obrigada menino, me ajudou muito com a fic, inclusive com as partes mais quentes XD

**Nota : **Conteúdo adulto. Relação homossexual incetuosa. Não gosta, não leia. Simples.

**Nota² : **Sem beta, perdoem os errinhos básicos XD

**Resumo : **Um caso em um lugar bem diferente do que estão acostumados. E um segredo guardado a sete chaves revelado. Wincest.

* * *

Algumas horas se passaram após o incidente na cama. Dean havia saído um tempo depois para comprar o almoço e um remédio para dor de cabeça. Quando voltou, ele e seu irmão comeram em silêncio, ambos constrangidos demais para comentar qualquer coisa.

Sam estava ajudando Dean a limpar as armas, apesar de ainda estar um pouco enjoado. O celular do mais velho tocou.

- Alô. Tudo bem, espera. – O loiro pegou um papel e uma caneta e anotou alguma coisa. - Já estamos indo para aí.

- Quem era?

- A Taís. Ela encontrou a menina.

-x-

- Tem certeza que é aqui? – Perguntou o loiro, olhando para o prédio.

- Sim.

- Só por curiosidade... como você conseguiu o endereço?

- Sammy, Sammy... eu tenho os meus contatos.

- É Sam. – Respondeu o mais novo, ligeiramente mal humorado.

A morena entrou no prédio enquanto os irmãos esperavam do lado de fora. Alguns minutos depois ela saiu e se aproximou.

- Ela não tá em casa.

- Que ótimo. Já avisando, eu não vou ficar de tocaia esperando ela chegar porque esse porteiro já tá me olhando estranho e... – Dean parou de falar quando viu Taís olhar para um ponto atrás dele e sorrir. Ouviu a garota murmurar algo como "mas que sorte" e se virou a tempo de vê-la caminhando de encontro a uma ruiva, muito bonita por sinal.

- Daniela?

- Sim? – A mulher disse, desconfiada. Ela aparentava ter por volta de uns 30 anos.

- Lembra de mim? Nós estudamos juntas no ensino médio.

- Eu acho que sim... qual é seu nome?

- Taís Borges.

- Taís? Ah sim, eu me lembro de você. – Ela disse com um sorriso hesitante.

- Quanto tempo! Como você está?

- Eu to bem...

- Esses aqui são meus amigos, Sam e Dean. – Ela apontou para os irmãos, que até agora olhavam a cena em silêncio.

- Oi. – Daniela disse, e os irmãos só acenaram de volta.

- Eles são estrangeiros.

- Ah. Taís, olha...

- A gente tem tanta coisa pra conversar! Que ir a algum lugar, não sei, comer alguma coisa?

- Foi muito bom encontrar você, mas eu realmente preciso ir. O meu filho tá me esperando em casa e-

- Você tem um filho? Não acredito! – Disse a morena, fazendo cara de surpresa. – Eu preciso conhecer o seu filho! Tem algum problema eu e meus amigos subirem? Eu juro que não vai demorar nada!

- Ahn... tudo bem, eu acho.

- Ótimo! – Disse Taís, fazendo um sinal para que os irmãos fossem junto com elas.

Os quatro entraram no prédio, enquanto a ruiva pensava em como é incrível a cara de pau de certas pessoas.

-x-

- Então, Dani... posso te chamar assim? – Perguntou a morena, sentada no sofá de pernas cruzadas.

Daniela apenas assentiu e ajeitou melhor a criança adormecida em seu colo, visivelmente desconfortável com a presença deles.

- Seu filho é uma graça.

- Obrigada.

- Você sempre adorou crianças, não é?

- Sem querer ser indelicada, mas como você sabe disso? Acho que nós nunca falamos mais do que bom dia uma para a outra.

- Como não? Nós éramos super amigas, eu não acredito que você não se lembra disso! – Disse Taís, se fazendo de ofendida.

- Olha, eu preciso colocar meu filho na cama e vocês...

- Tudo bem, eu admito. Não foi por isso que eu vim aqui.

- Fale. – A ruiva disse, se sentando novamente na poltrona.

- É sobre o seu primo, Pedro.

- O Pedro? Mas ele já morreu faz quatro anos!

- Eu sei. É que eu tenho uma sobrinha que era muito amiga dele, a Débora. Acho que ele nunca a mencionou. Ela gostava muito dele, e durante esses quatro anos eu estive procurando uma forma de falar com você, mas só agora eu consegui te achar. Eu seria muito grata se você desse a ela alguma coisa que pertenceu ao menino, pra ela se lembrar dele quando ficar com saudade.

- Mas eu não sei se eu tenho alguma coisa, ele nem sequer morava comigo.

- Por favor? Significa muito pra ela.

Daniela a olhou meio hesitante, mas se levantou e foi até seu quarto. Alguns instantes depois, voltou com uma pequena caixinha nas mãos.

- Não sei se isso serve, mas... é o primeiro dente de leite que caiu dele. Eu só tenho porque foi aqui em casa.

- Serve sim! Muito obrigada, Dani.

Eles saíram do apartamento e Taís sorriu vitoriosa. _Sempre tão fácil de enganar..._, pensou a , chegando à portaria e saindo do prédio.

- O que vocês conversaram?

- Muitas coisas... mas o importante é que eu consegui o que vocês precisavam. Querem comer alguma coisa?

- Não, a gente tem que ir. Obrigado mesmo pela ajuda.

-x-

Dean dirigiu até um galpão abandonado. Sam não havia falado nada desde quando eles encontraram Daniela, e ele estava com uma expressão ilegível no rosto, o que dificultava saber qual era o problema.

- Sammy? Você tá bem?

- Hã?

- Você tá me ouvindo?

- Estou, por quê?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você não falou nada desde que aquela ruiva apareceu. Aliás, ela é linda, não acha? Pena que é mais velha. – Disse, provocando o mais novo.

- Não aconteceu nada e eu to perfeitamente bem. Afinal, por que você se importa? – Ele disse e saiu do carro, batendo a porta com força desnecessária.

- Sammy, desculpa... eu só estava brincando. – Disse o mais velho, correndo atrás de Sam.

- Tudo bem, Dean. Vamos fazer isso logo, porque eu quero ir embora daqui.

Eles entraram no lugar e prepararam uma fogueira com alguns barris de gasolina que havia ali. Sam puxou do bolso a caixinha com o dente, mas uma força invisível o empurrou para trás, o fazendo bater com as costas na parede e cair no chão.

- Dean, atrás de você! – O mais novo gritou.

Dean se virou e se deparou com o fantasma do menino. Pegou um pedaço de ferro no chão e acertou o garoto, que se desfez em fumaça. Correu até Sam e o ajudou a levantar, aproveitando o tempo que tinha até o menino reaparecer.

- Toma. – Sam deu o dente ao loiro.

Dean correu até a fogueira, mas ela havia apagado. O fantasma foi até Sam e colocou as mãos em volta do seu pescoço, fazendo com que o moreno arregalasse os olhos. Dean fez menção de largar correr até onde eles estavam, mas Sam conseguiu gritar com algum esforço.

- O dente!

O mais velho entendeu o recado e tentou reacender o fogo, mas o isqueiro estava falhando.

- Vamos, vamos... – Dean murmurava desesperado. O fogo finalmente pegou, e ele jogou na fogueira junto com o dente.

Então o aperto no pescoço de Sam se foi, e o fantasma se desfez em cinzas. Dean correu até seu irmão.

- Você tá bem?

- Sim, não precisa se preocupar.

Sam estava mancando enquanto tentava andar até o carro. Dean tentou ajudar o mais novo passando o braço por cima do ombro.

- Dean, eu consigo andar até o carro sozinho.

Então Dean o deixou ir e foi andando ao lado dele. Entraram no carro e foram para a pensão.

-x-

Assim que os dois terminaram de tomar banho, Dean foi checar os ferimentos do irmão.

- Tem certeza de que não quer ir pro hospital? – O mais velho perguntou preocupado, pois havia hematomas espalhados em seu pescoço, braços e costas, e o mais novo estava reclamando de dor na perna desde que haviam chegado.

- Não, eu só preciso de um pouco de gelo e uma boa noite de sono.

- Nem se for uma massagem?

- Ah... claro. – O mais novo disse com um sorriso.

Sam se deitou de barriga para baixo na cama e afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, enquanto Dean sentou entre as pernas do mais novo, começando a esfregar suas costas suavemente. Ficaram um bom tempo apenas assim, e Sam estava tão quieto que Dean achou que ele já estivesse dormindo. Mas foi surpreendido quando o mais novo começou a falar.

- Você queria saber por que eu estava mal mais cedo... bem, é por causa da Daniela.

Dean parou o que estava fazendo ao ouvir tais palavras, mas logo voltou a massagear o moreno, o encorajando a falar mais.

- Eu meio que a conhecia antes de vir pra cá. – Parou para ver a reação do mais velho, mas como este apenas continuou o que estava fazendo, continuou – Quando eu tinha 16 anos, eu a conheci num site de relacionamentos. Nós ficamos bastante amigos. Mas como eu não podia falar com ela quando você e o pai estavam junto comigo, o que era quase sempre, acabamos perdendo contato. Quando você disse que viríamos para cá, eu fiquei nervoso com a possibilidade de encontrar com ela. Mas era praticamente impossível, em um país desse tamanho. E então aquele delegado falou o nome dela, e minhas suspeitas se confirmaram quando eu a vi. Ela nem deve se lembrar de mim...

- E você gostava dela?

- Ahn... não.

- Qual é, Sammy, não minta para mim. Eu te conheço, e sei que você não fica nervoso assim por alguém se você não gostar da pessoa. – Ele disse e levantou uma sobrancelha sugestivamente.

- Talvez eu gostasse um pouquinho... – Dean continuou o olhando com a sobrancelha levantada – Tudo bem, eu gostava muito dela. Mas isso foi no passado, e eu era muito novo. Foi só uma paixonite adolescente.

- Então quer dizer que você não gosta mais dela?

- Não. Eu gosto é de outra pessoa, e se ela me desse uma chance, eu poderia mostrar o quanto. – Ele disse e se virou, ficando de frente para o irmão.

- Eu... acho que você já está melhor, né? Eu vou dormir, boa noite. – Disse o mais velho, visivelmente nervoso.

- Boa noite. – Sam disse e piscou para o loiro, virando-se para o lado oposto com um sorrisinho no rosto.

* * *

Então, como prometido, aí está o novo capítulo! Obrigada a Jess Winchester pelo incentivo (:

Então, se você já leu a história e chegou até aqui, não custa nada deixar uma review, né? Nem precisa escrever muita coisa. Sem contar que é uma alegria e um estímulo ao autor :D


End file.
